Magnetic resonance imaging is an imaging (image taking)method by which a nuclear spin in an examined subject (hereinafter, a “subject”) placed in a magnetostatic field is magnetically excited with a Radio Frequency (RF) pulse at a Larmor frequency so that an image is reconstructed from Nuclear Magnetic Resonance (NMR) signals generated due to the excitation.
Conventionally, in the field of magnetic resonance imaging, Magnetic Resonance Angiography (MRA) has been known as a method for obtaining an image of blood, which is a body fluid (hereinafter, a “fluid” as appropriate) flowing in subjects. Of MRA methods, methods that do not use a contrast agent are called non-contrast MRA. Among methods for performing non-contrast MRA, for example, a method called Time Spatial Labeling Inversion Pulse (Time-SLIP) method has been known by which an MR image is taken after a predetermined time period has elapsed since a labeling process is performed by applying an Inversion Recovery (IR) pulse to a fluid.